Izuku Midoriya vs. Danjuro Tobita
Izuku Midoriya vs. Danjuro Tobita is a battle fought between U.A. Student Izuku Midoriya against Gentle Criminal and his partner La Brava outside the U.A. School Festival. Prologue On the day of the U.A. School Festival, Izuku wakes up and gets his new support gloves from Mei Hatsume. He practices using his new gear with All Might but spends too much time training. Izuku rushes to the market to get ropes and other items for Class 1-A's show. It takes him over half an hour to find the stuff and he tries rushing back to school once he gets it. Izuku runs into a masked man and woman in the street. He apologizes and they both walk away. Izuku notices the house they walked out of is a tea shop that sells drinks Momo has shared before. The man notices Izuku's interest in tea and commends him for knowing about the special black tea. Izuku slightly recognizes the voice and gives credit to Momo for the knowledge. The man mentions Izuku's friend must be high class and realizes he's a U.A. student. Izuku connects the man's voice with his love for black tea and realizes he's the evil-doer trying to spread his name through the internet. He puts down his bags and pleads for the villain to stay away from U.A. High. Gentle Criminal takes off his disguise and tells La Brava to get the camera rolling. Gentle addresses his "fans" and tells La Brava its time to start filming their invasion of U.A. High School. Battle Izuku refuses to allow Gentle to ruin the festival and activates Full Cowl. Gentle swipes the air around him and bestows an elastic effect around the area. Izuku runs into it and gets sent flying back by Gently Rebound. La Brava comments on the violence and Gentle makes her follow as they run away. Izuku recovers and chases after them. Gentle makes the ground elastic and hits it to send Izuku high into the air with Gently Trampoline. Gentle states that he's forging his legacy and tells Izuku to stay out of it. Gentle uses his Quirk on the air and the criminal duo bounces away. La Brava remembers Izuku from the U.A. Sports Festival. Fearing Izuku's potential, Gentle changes the mission to a timed attack on the school. Izuku falls and recalls everything that's riding on the School Festival, including Eri's smile and his classmates big day. He remembers All Might telling him that he's having trouble using air vacuum blasts in mid-air. Mina Ashido taught him to focus his senses at the right moment. Deku clears his head of all doubts and takes aim to stop Gentle before the villain lands. Deku focuses One For All to 20% in his fingers and flicks to create a concussive wind blast. The gloves Mei made him help to focus this shockwave and Deku strikes Gentle with Delaware Smash Air Force. It only stops the gentlemen for a moment, but its enough for Izuku to lunge off a utility pole and grab onto the criminal. Izuku fiercely declares that his feelings are shared by everyone involved with the festival and they will not waver for Gentle's plan. Izuku and Gentle crash into an unoccupied construction site. Izuku recovers and thanks Mina for her special dance training. He looks for the villain through all the dust and finds Gentle hanging from a steel beam by his shirt. Gentle announces that he refuses to be swayed from his plans and that he's nothing like the League of Villains. He simply wants to become famous for invading the festival and asks Izuku to look the other way. Izuku tells him the festival will be called off and he'll get caught immediately. Gentle argues that La Brava will turn off the alarms so no one is alerted but Izuku sees this as an even bigger problem. Izuku claims that Gentle's crimes have been reported by the gentleman calls his bluff and bounces off the air to get away. Izuku leaps after him and tries to predict his next move like Sir Nighteye taught him to do. Gentle bounces repeatedly off different spring-like air pockets and moves in a pattern that's impossible for Izuku to read. Izuku tracks him to a steel beam but gets hit in a direction he never saw his opponent coming from. Gentle tells his young adversary that he removed the bolts from the steel structure and its bound to collapse. Elasticity can't be remotely deactivated and anything it effects with gradually returns to normal. As its effects wear off, the structure collapses and threatens to crush a bystander. Izuku swiftly catches the steel beam and barely holds it up. Gentle explains that he was going to bounce the beam away from the civilian if Izuku didn't move, but he counted on the U.A. student leaping into action. Gentle makes a crane arm elastic and tells Izuku to stay put while he finishes his plan before sending himself flying away. Deku remains steadfast and manages to hold up the steel beam with one arm while taking aim with the other. Determined, Izuku shoots an air bullet at Gentle and forces him to evade. La Brava takes notice of Izuku's tenacity and decides that she'll have to use her Quirk if there's any hope for escape. Izuku flings himself off the crane hook and chases the criminals into the forest at the base of the hill with U.A. at its summit. Gentle is shocked by his pursuers speed. Izuku descends and calculates the possible places where Gentle placed elasticized air pockets. He bounces off one above a tree and dives behind Gentle. Gentle creates two expansile shields above and in front of him. Izuku gets Gentle's focus on him and then bounces an air blast off of the elastic air shield guarding Gentle's head. Gente Criminal gets blasted in the torso and is incapacitated. Izuku quickly pins down both Gentle and La Brava and demands they surrender. La Brava refuses to give up and recalls her initial infatuation with Gentle. She declares her love for him and her Quirk activates. She sends strength to the person she loves most and Gentle enters Lover Mode. Gentle instantly frees himself and sends Izuku spinning away. He chops Izuku in the back of the neck and is surprised when the fierce youth isn't defeated. Izuku states he's faced enemies far stronger and faster than gentle. The battle is still far from over. Izuku flicks an air blast that knocks Gentle back. Izuku quickly rushes him but Gentle crushes him by stacking layers of bouncy air using Gently Sandwich. Gentle declares that his desire to be great is no longer his alone. He asks the U.A. student to understand why he's trying to achieve his dreams. Izuku claws his way from underneath the sandwich and replies that he won't let gentle ruin the dreams of students in the festival. Izuku jumps on Gentle and tries to shoulder toss him away but Gentle expands his capes stretchiness to nullify Izuku's attempt. Izuku falls and quickly gets back up. Gentle creates another bouncy shield to protect himself but Deku lunges over it and tackles him to the ground. He tells Gentle that ruining the hopes of his fellow students is no way to achieve an honorable dream. Gentle recalls his past and reminds himself of why his dreams of becoming famous are so important to him. He bounces himself off the ground and quickly again from the air to dive at Izuku. His fist fiercely collides with Izuku's armored hand. Gentle may be able to laugh heartlessly and pretend to be a gentleman to achieve his goals but Deku isn't laughing at all. !!]] Izuku claps both of Gentle's fists in his hands as the criminal tries to crush him using brute force. The gentleman asks why Deku aspires to be a hero and he replies that its the same as Gentle's dream. Deku's dream of becoming a great hero isn't his alone. There are many people who've guided and supported him on the road to becoming a Pro. Deku wishes to be a hero so he can show them all a bright future. Gentle throws Izuku away and La Brava heads deeper into the forest to try and get a signal to hack U.A.'s defense server. Gentle admits that he's never had an opponent as tough as Izuku. He throws away his gentle style and bounces off several elastic pockets of air to barrage Izuku with brutal strikes. He abandons his style as a gesture of respect to Deku as an opponent. Deku falls to the ground and fires four air bullets at Gentle. One of them strikes the criminal's leg and throws him off balance in mid-air. Deku capitalizes, propelling himself off the ground and into the air before delivering a powerful roundhouse shoot style smash. He strikes Gentle with St. Louis Smash, defeating him with one devastating kick to the face. Izuku pins down the defeated hero once more and admits this was the most unfavorable battle he's had to go through with. Aftermath La Brava demands Izuku let Gentle go, as he's her only reason for living and she claims there's no bright future for her without him. Gentle admits that his time with her has made him happy and regrets getting her involved in a criminal business. Gentle then bounces Izuku away into a bouncy air pocket above them. He wants to frame his surrender as if the fight never happen so La Brava doesn't get arrested. He commends Izuku for protecting what he loves. Gentle and La Brava embrace and surrender to Ectoplasm and Hound Dog as the Pro's arrive on the scene. Hound Dog tries to interrogate Gentle but the criminal claims to be acting alone. Gentle reflects on his life and realizes that he had always fought for himself. His fight with Deku helped him realize it was more fulfilling to fight for La Brava. Gentle Criminal realizes his greatest crime was betraying his heart that always wanted to help others. Hound Dog asks Izuku what happened and he replies there was a small scuffle over Gentle's plans to prank U.A.'s festival. Hound Dog reports that the present situation isn't an emergency and escorts Gentle to the police. As they leave, Gentle tells Izuku he hopes that his feelings can reach others. References Site Navigation pl:Izuku Midoriya kontra Gentle Criminal i La Brava Category:Izuku Midoriya Battles Category:Danjuro Tobita Battles Category:Manami Aibi Battles